


The Unfortunate side-effects of Karyoke

by Crimsonws



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonws/pseuds/Crimsonws
Summary: So on the a6 tumblr I saw one of the ask saying Aya liked singing and singing poorly and it inspired this short story with Aya and F!traveler set between chapters three and four!
Relationships: Aya/Traveler, Ayame Ikeda/Traveler
Kudos: 9





	The Unfortunate side-effects of Karyoke

Though it probably comes as a surprise to pretty much no-one, there isn’t that many forms of entertainment aboard a moving spaceship. While I enjoyed looking out the window as much as the next guy, it gets a bit old after a few days and we’d been in transit near a week. Suffice to say, I was getting a bit antsy with my isolation. Despite this fact however, I was still felt a bit of hesitation when I stepped out of my room and it was mainly due to my reluctance to interact with the crew. While yes, the response over my identity had been mostly positive, I still couldn’t shake the fact that my father had pretty much been responsible of most of the tragedy in their lives. That when they looked at me they saw his eyes, his jaw, his face, and my inaction. I know I did, it’s a good thing there aren’t many mirrors on board. 

Thankfully, it seemed like most of them were in their rooms at this time, so my little walk around the ship was rather uneventful. I don’t think I could deal with any of them at the moment, even the ones who had been nice to me so far. I think the kindness almost made it all harder than if they all just hated me, or better yet, listened to Damon and turned me in so I wouldn’t have to feel the overwhelming guilt of indirectly hurting them even if she assured me it was fine and didn’t change anything and _she enjoyed the kiss._ That stray thought almost made me trip on the staircase. So, I suppose if we’re being honest, while I do truly feel bad for all of them, there’s been a certain crewmember at the forefront of my mind since pretty much that first night.

Ayame Ikeda had the unfortunate effect over me that caused me to feel _feelings_ leaving me a flustered mess on the best of days. Her flirtations hadn’t stopped once she found out who I was, in fact, it seemed to her nothing had changed at all and I was still someone she enjoyed friendly teasings and making blush until the day of the Valen festival. That day it felt like something… changed in the air between us. She asked about love and I got a deeper look in the pain she kept so skillfully hidden. She deserved love and someone to help with the hurting, she deserved the entire universe and I told her. That was also the moment when I realized I could never be the one to give it to her. She deserved better than the naïve princess that let her planet burn and I was determined to hold back my feelings and do everything in my power to help her find that person worthy of her. My unwavering declaration lasted about ten seconds before I kissed her. Like a moron. This set in motion the slight change in our normally lighthearted dynamic, there was a bit more weight on the flirting. My response was to stay away, avoid her and maybe the feelings there would go away too and we could focus on finding someone actually good enough for her. That was my heads’ plan. My feet however had taken advantage of my deep overthinking and led me right to the bridge.

I’d noticed in time to not be spotted by anyone, and very stealthily attempted to sneak back the way I came when I heard Aya yelling and was overcome with the need to make sure she was ok, and honestly, I really should of just walked away to save myself the mortification of bursting in on Aya when she was singing (note, not screaming because she was in danger, but singing, you know, like a normal person.) Causing her to yell out in alarm causing _me_ to yell out in alarm tripping over one of the seats up there. 10/10 recon mission Peg’asi, you saved the day. I managed to pick myself up from the chair in time to come face to face with a concerned looking Aya. 

“What happened? Are you ok?” she asked looking me over. “ Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” I answered attempting to brush her off “ Jeez, you almost scared me half to death, what was that about?” she questioned after noticing I was fine to which I cleverly responded taking away from my previous blunder and charming Aya along the way: “I uhh, you weren’t in trouble. Keep singing, it was great. Goodbye.” Or I could just respond with that instead, we’re really batting a thousand today aren’t we? I turned away to go back to my room, or the airlock when I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to see her laughing at me. “Aww not you too!” The puzzled look on my face made her laugh again before continuing “most of the crew has… opinions on my singing, I figured I’d at least have you on my side!” she said with a mock pout. “I am! I said it was great!” “Oh yeah, that admission was _sooo_ convincing” she said dryly giving me her little smirk. _You’re a jerk Peg’asi, fix this!_ “No, no, come on it was great let’s keep going!” I moved closer to the music source and started vocalizing along to the song. I think I’d heard it before, but not enough to know the lyrics which made Aya laugh again “Wow, ok, you _definitely_ aren’t allowed to make any more comments on my singing.” “I can sing! I just don’t know this one” “Really?” She challenged, giving me a grin “Absolutely” I said matched with one of my own. “My angelic voice would make you weep.” “Alright then _angel_ ” despite the sarcasms, the emphasis on angel made me blush as she walked over to the music device and gestured for me to sit on the seat next to her. “Pick something and let’s see what you got.” She winked.

Now, between you and me, I don’t really have an “angelic” voice, it’s decent enough I suppose, but the real reason I was being so boastful was to make sure Aya wasn’t insulted over my reaction to her earlier performance. Does she seem the type to really mind such things? No, but it never hurts to make sure. And maybe there was also a part of me that missed spending time with her, but we’re not going to acknowledge that now, or ever hopefully. “You’ve been staring at my playlist for a while, do you really not recognize any of it? No normal music allowed up in your castle?” Aya’s voice drew me out of my thoughts. “No, just making sure I get the right one to properly astound you with my skills” I winked at her “Oh of course _maestro_ please take another twenty minutes finding the proper piece” she said sarcastically, but I could still hear the smile underneath the words. Still, her playful over exaggerating did have a point and I hurriedly selected the first song I was semi-confident I knew the lyrics to. It was a pop-y love song from a few years back and sitting up straighter in my seat I stretched out my arms and began a bombastic performance, which only lasted a few seconds before Aya bursted out laughing in the seat next to me.

“ _This_ is what was hyped up? I expected better!” “Better? Ugh, the indignity! I think you’re just jealous of my superior talent!” I responded continuing in my overdrawn attitude to which she laughed again to, brighter this time. It’s really nice hearing her laugh like that. “Let’s hear you then, since you seem so convinced you could do better” I said to which she met with a stare before beginning in her unique Aya voice and fixing me with a look I returned while resuming my own singing. Our duet probably wouldn’t get us invited to preform at anything official, but I still loved the way our voices sounded together, the slight jeering one would give the other when we stumbled over a line from laughing to much or smiling too wide. Near the end of the song was a long note we began together but I quickly dropped off after looking over at her. Her eyes were closed and she was belting out the note with such a free and happy look, one that made it seem like she had momentarily forgot all the pain she normally keeps hidden down, one I hadn’t seen since the Valen festival and it was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life. I wanted justice, wanted to do right by the galaxy, but more than all that, I wanted to make the freedom in her face now a permanent fixture of it and I would do anything to make it so. 

Aya noticed my voice had dropped out and my silent, awed staring “Careful there, you might tempt me to sing more often if I know it could make you make that cute little look” she teasingly smirked at me and I, the fool, responded slightly breathless with red cheeks and without thinking “You should, you look absolutely beautiful while singing” which caused the teasing to pause and a slight blush to grow on her face, mirroring my own. “Haha, really?” she said trying to tame her blush and steer the conversation back to a lighthearted back and forth, for my sake or her’s I couldn’t tell. “Don’t think I forgot what happened earlier-” “It was still true then.” I cut her off quietly, unable to look her in the face but wanting to make sure she knew. I bet she was used to the ribbing for her singing, but it seemed to make her smile, genuinely smile, and I wanted to support everything that made her happy. _Like she deserves_ I thought to myself while finally meeting her eyes again. This moment between us felt more than playful bantering or casual flirtation and it scared me how these feelings kept going and how I doubted I would ever be enough for her. Thankfully, she spoke again defusing the tension “Well, I guess I’ll have to add a singing portion to the private show I owe you” she winked. “Oh my goodness” I said getting up to retreat from her brazen flirts. As much as I loved spending time with her, I was grateful for the out, I didn’t want to stay too long and do something either of us would regret later. Before I could get too far away, I felt her hand on my arm again, gentler this time with a genuine smile on her face as she said “I did really have a good time, we should do it again sometime.” “Yeah, we should” I replied with a genuine smile of my own. She gave my arm a soft squeeze before turning back to piloting the ship. I don’t think my smile left my face for the rest of the day. _I’m screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out!! This is my first time writing something like this so any feedback is appreciated but don't feel any pressure! I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
